A Toast Of Love
by Matureron
Summary: A different view of Bill and fluer's wedding. With Ron Weasley centered. Sucks at summery. Read to find out about the story.


**Please forgive me for my grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not even my second language.**

**Wish I owned RONALD WEASLEY…BUT JKR DOES.**

It was late afternoon of the first August. Standing beside the window of his bedroom Ron Weasley was looking out at the ground where his big brother Bill would be married soon.

There a beautiful aisle made of lovely purple carpet, with white and golden flowers on the both side. At the end of the aisle, a small but beautiful podium is made where his brother and soon to be sister-in-law would marry and join each other as the partner for their whole life. The podium was too made with white and golden flowers. Fragile golden chairs were set up in rows and rows on the both side of the aisle. They have left enough wide space to allow people to walk comfortably beside each other and still have their space.

A huge tent is made on the other ride of the ground for the reception where all the guests and all the family members would take dinner, dance, and celebrate the ceremony. His whole house and its ground are cleaned. The sun is shining in the clean sky. Wind is moving lightly in the form of gentle breeze and evolving the smell of beautiful flowers. He always knew that his house and its ground are good looking, but he never saw the burrow and its ground looking so beautiful. Its feel like the nature itself wants to take part in this holy and memorable day of his family.

Ron sighed and thought about the past year, especially about a old man. "Professor Dumbledore" He whispered. Albus Dumbledore was not just a headmaster of hogwarts, he was a greatest wizard in the world, a man who he has always looked upon, someone who has always guide them all when they needed it. A source of light himself.

Without Dumbledore he feels like he had lost his guide and now he was very scared and nervous about the mission he had. Yes he is excited too but can't help and worried about his brother in all but blood Harry Potter.

The order had moved him to the burrow and he had himself taken a part in the mission. They were all attacked and he had missed the death just by a second when he was saving Tonks. Ron laughed at the thought about how he had escaped the death just in last six months. With this speed rate he would soon replace Harry as The Boy Who Lived. After that they all had a small birthday celebration party for Harry.

He had always known that a war is soon coming, each year he has fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And after losing Sirius at the end of his fifth year, he sort of knew that they have to pay a huge price to win this war. But never ever he expected that it would cost them Dumbledore. He believed that no matter what Dumbledore would always be there to protect them, to guide them. Ron still does not want to believe that he is dead and gone.

He had never known him personally, but lucky enough to had some conversations with him. He still remembers his talk with Dumbledore at the start of their fifth year about his perfect badge. He could still remember his blue twinkling eyes admiring him. He still remembers the words praising him at the start of his past year when he had offered him his perfect badge for harry, so it could help him to catch professor slughorns eye, although he had declined the offer.

Ron sighed, fumbling with the Deluminator inside his pocket. He still can't wrapped his mind around the fact that Dumbledore had left him his personal creation, How could someone liked him would left with this incredible creation. Sure Dumbledore knew many people around the world and he could have left the Denumilater to any of them. Someone who probably could have known how to use it. So he couldn't understand why Dumbledore had given him his Deluminator. He still doesn't know what it's used besides switching the lights. It was always Harry and Hermione who were noticed.

And Harry, Ron felt jealous of Harry. While his birthday was a disaster, Harry had received a birthday party. He did not even received a birthday present other than a maroon jumper from his mother which he completely hates. He still could not understand why his mother had always given him jumpers in maroon color. He had so many times complained but she had never listened. And a pair of quidditch gloves from Harry. Apart from that he had not received anything from anyone. Not even Hermione, he understands that he and Hermione were not speaking at the time but when his own family has give special presents to Harry, held a celebration party he can't help but feel jealous of him. Hell even his dad has gave Harry his special watch. Both Ginny and Hermione had spent full hours to make the birthday cake. Although it was very delicious.

Ron is happy for Harry, he wants happiness for him, and he deserves it. But he wants to some attention for himself. Just a little, not too much. He craved for a moment where his mother would hug him, where his father could look at him with a proud smile, where his brothers and Ginny would praise him instead of insulting him. Where Hermione would kissed him for being proud not because she sympathize with him.

Ron cleared his head. He can't help himself. Harry has everything Ron always craved. Fame, Money, Attention, He know that Harry never asked for anything and sometimes even Ron pitied him. He feels very sick every time he thought liked that. Harry is alone and he needs him and Ron had promised himself that he would do anything to help Harry, always would try to be there. He had even looked into some of books about the dark arts when he had secretly visited knockturn ally himself hoping to find any leads about the Hocruxes.

After taking a deep breath Ron sighed. He looked at the watch on the table beside his bed. It's nearly time for the wedding. He walked in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall beside the door.

Looking at himself Ron proudly smiles at himself. He surly was looking very handsome today, Face was clean shaved and hair was slightly cut, still long enough to cover his upper part of ear and behind the neck. His dress robes were second hand that he had bought for himself. His mother had not bought him new robes. She had expected him to wear the blue dress robes the twins had given him. But he didn't want to wear those. He had already outgrown those robes and another reason that he secretly knew that it was actually bought from Harry's money. So it was out of option anyway. The robes he was wearing were grey shed with dark blue. "My X-girlfriend had really improved my fashion taste" Ron snorted at this thought. Winking at himself in mirror he looked at himself one last time and mumbled to himself. "Come on Ron lets attack on the battlefield, its show time". Then he walked out from the bedroom.

** I hope it is good. Next chapter will be update on Sunday.**


End file.
